Comot/Gallery
This is the gallery of Comot. Early Drafts 966590_981288058608004_2508128304014368428_o.jpg 10636857 981363948600415 4532895736700180068 o.jpg 10658840 981288858607924 7735812754872871732 o.jpg Promotional Images Ejen Ali Chinese New Year.jpg|Comot dressed as a sheep Watak Ejen Ali.png New Ejen Ali Characters.jpg Ejen Ali Characters.png Ejen Ali Raya Selfie.jpg|Ali taking a selfie with Comot in Hari Raya Ejen Ali Raya Poster.jpg Ejen_Comot_Cat_Bowl.jpg IPaw.jpg ComotseeingAlisleeping.jpg Ali and Comot Episode 8.jpg Ali, Comot and Mamee Monster.jpg Ejen Ali Profile Picture 3.jpg Ejen Ali Musim 1 Characters.jpg Ejen Ali Season 2 - 9 Days Left.jpg Ejen Ali Season 2 - 8 Days Left.jpg Ejen Ali Season 2 - 7 Days Left.jpg Ejen_Ali_Season_2_Cinema_Screening_Poster.jpg Screenshots Videos Ali accidentally stepped on Comot's tail.jpg|Translation: Ouch!!! 12_1.jpg|Comot in Simulation Training 13_1.jpg 14_1.jpg|Comot: Fish! 15_1.jpg|Comot in mid-transformation of its camouflage ability 16_1.jpg|Comot using its camouflage ability 17_1.jpg 18_1.jpg 19_1.jpg Ejen_Ali_and_Ejen_Comot_%282%29.png Episodes Season 1 MISSION: IRIS NasiLemakCyber.jpg|Comot's First Appearance MISSION: COMOT ComotinAuntyFayehouse.jpg Labu running around.jpg DirtyComot.jpg|Dirty Comot ComotcomfortingAli.jpg|Don't worry, hooman. Afterthebath.jpg|You've got to be kitten me. Vlcsnap-2016-07-11-21h16m07s299.png|Ali holding Comot 38.jpg|Aww~ Its eyes!~ ComothidingfromAli.jpg MISSION: BLUEPRINT Comot Face.jpg Comot Sigh.jpg Cute Comot.jpg Comot In Ali's Bag.jpg Comot Sitting.jpg Comot Scare 1.jpg Comot Scare 2.jpg Comot Scare 3.jpg Mia Holding Comot.jpg Mia & Melur Wanna Get Comot.jpg Ali Holding Comot.jpg Comot In The Outside.jpg Comot Sad.jpg Comot Taking Kimi Koko For Ali.jpg Comot Scary After Looking General Rama Mad.png 51.jpg WeshouldletComotjoinus.jpg ComotFetchesAli'sHomework.jpg MISSION: PERFORMANCE Comot In Ali's Bag.png Comot Looking Ali After Stubled On The Rock.png Ali Want To Stand Up.png Comot Shocked.png Comot Closed Eye.png Comot Opened Eye.png Ali Rescuing Comot.png Ali Sigh.png M.A.T.A. Calling Ali.png Comot Looking Ali Walking.png MISSION: POTENTIAL Comot Ikut boleh.jpg Bakar & Comot Sad.png MISSION: SENSATIONAL "Morning, Comot.".png Comot Smiling.png Comot Claw Ali.jpg Bakar wak musang ali and comot.jpg MISSION: EVIDENCE Comot Sniffing Rizwan.png MISSION: UNO Comot Look To The Ali.jpg MISSION: OVERRIDE vlcsnap-2017-09-02-18h32m03s818.png|Comot almost want to attack Dos in MISSION: OVERRIDE. Comot Screaming.png sghafasdfajptryirpyidjldjfldc.png Season 2 MISSION: ACADEMY Comot Wanna Get The Fish.png Ali excited.png Comot fly.jpg Comot want to attack Karya.jpg Ali and comot.jpg MISSION: ORIENTATION Comot In Dirt.jpg Comot Holding With Iman.png Ejen Iman Profile Image.jpg Jet, Iman, Moon, Comot, Ali & Khai.png Khai, Moon, Ali, Comot, Jet & Iman.png Iman, Khai, Jet, Comot, Ali & Moon.png MISSION: MAIN 5 Hero.png Ali, Bakar, Comot, Alicia & Zass In CCTV.png Comot Bakar Ali Alicia And Zass.JPG Comot Chasing.png Zass_ambil_robot_itu.png Comot Playing The Drone.png MISSION: ANALOG MISSION: CABAR Comot, Ali & Viktor.jpg Comot Smell Something.png Comot Sitting.png Alicia, Comot & Rudy.png MISSION: SUSU Comot Eating Garbage.png Ali Looking Comot Yawn.png Ali & Comot Grouch To Viktor.png Comot & Ali Walking.png Comot Looking Ali Sad.png Comot Looking To Shiny Thing.png Comot Sniffing To Shiny Thing.png Comot & Ali In Terrace Home.png Comot Meowing Ali.png Comot Looking To Ali.png Comot Smile To Aunty Faye.png Comot Scary While Aunty Faye Angry.png Comot Growled To Aunty Faye.png Comot said sickly.jpg Comot Scary While Looking Danish.png MISSION: KEMBALI Comot Look To The Ali.png Comot & Ali Attacking Rizwan & Dos.png Comot Want To Bite Dos.png Dos & Comot Duel.png MISSION: TUJUAN jlkjflsdjlfjkirowuoewuwpeuovxmvm.png|Comot's worried face in the eighth episode of the second season which is Ali's OVERRIDE mode is in control.jpg MISSION: ATLAS Ali Calling Comot.png Comot Mad To Ali.png Comot Turned Away From Ali.png alimot.png MISSION: HOPE Everyone Discussion 2.png Moon, Alicia, Comot & Iman Look Ali & Rudy Fighting.png MISSION: DIEZ Ali & Comot Walking To Academy M.A.T.A.png Get Ready To Protocol Kubu.png Ejen Chris Zass Roza R-O Khai Comot Ali Alicia Moon Mika Rudy Jet Iman.jpg Ali's Speeching.png All Listening Ali's Speeching.png M.A.T.A Pose.png Comot In Moon's Head.png MISSION: LEGACY Category:Gallery Category:Character Galleries